Devices are known for dispensing labels from label stock comprising a plurality of labels releasably adhered seriatim along a release liner. Typically such devices include a frame, means on the frame defining a path for the release liner including an edge defining an abrupt change in direction between first and second path portions, means including a drive motor adapted for tensioning the release liner around the edge and pulling the release liner around the edge from the first path portion to the second path portion so that labels on the release liner will separate from the liner and continue past the edge in the direction of the first path portion to a position at which the labels may be manually engaged and removed for application to an object, and means for sensing the leading end portion of the labels separated from the liner at the edge and for stopping operation of the motor when an end portion of the label is sensed.
Known devices of this type have adjustably positioned the means for sensing along a support member fixed relative to the frame, which support member can interfere with ease of removing the labels, particularly when relatively short labels are being dispensed. Also such devices have relied on the stiffness of the labels being dispensed to guide them to the sensing means, which restricts the type of label that can be reliably dispensed by the device.